Although a firearm is typically cleaned at home, it sometimes is desirable or absolutely necessary to clean a gun barrel in a field, camp, or elsewhere. For example, if a gun barrel bore becomes clogged with mud or snow while a sportsman is hunting, the hunter must for his own safety remove the obstruction from the barrel bore. Often, when a hunter has such a bore obstruction in his gun it is not convenient or expeditious for him to return home for the sole purpose of cleaning the gun barrel. Similarly if a soldier finds that his gun requires cleaning, he may have to clean his gun out in the field, and such cleaning may be during a life or death situation for the soldier.
In the past, most gun barrel cleaning devices comprised an elongated rigid rod having a cleaning brush secured to one end. Such cleaning devices were obviously cumbersome to transport and difficult to store because of their length and rigidity. Another, more effective, approach to producing a less cumbersome product has been to incorporate a flexible cable, with different accessories that are attached to the cable, such accessories may include a T-shaped handle to allow a user to pull the cable through a gun bore, and or different styles and types of cleaning tips. However, a drawback with the above type of cleaning device, is that the more removable pieces there are, the more likely it is to lose pieces, thus leading to delays in cleaning the firearm and or even the inability to properly clean a firearm.